


something borrowed, something blue

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, i accidentally double drabbled haaah, its a happy accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: "Nate watches the way he starts to smile. 'We should go and get married. Fall in love, or something.'"or, 'intimacy' is a word that nate hadn't understood until meeting mihael.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	something borrowed, something blue

“We should run away,” Mihael mumbles into the crook of Nate’s neck. Nate has folded himself comfortably into his boyfriend’s lap, fingers tangling in flaxen strands, though they crook and pause at Mihael’s words. 

He tugs lightly at the strands, makes a curious humming sound. 

Fingers run down his spine, counting each of the twenty-four vertebrae with a gentle kind of attention. “I just think we should—” Mihael’s arms move to wrap around his waist “—get out of here. This dumb town’s full of even dumber people.” Mihael shifts to press their foreheads together. His eyes are shut tight. Nate watches the way he starts to smile. “We should go and get married. Fall in love, or something.”

Nate continues twirling Mihael’s hairs around and over and between his fingers. “It might not be possible.” They separate slowly as their eyes meet, all grays and blues and startling clarity. “After all, I’ve long since fallen in love with you.”

“...Fall in love with me again, then. And again, and again, and—” Mihael starts singing the lyrics to an unfamiliar song; without realizing it, his soft melody syncs with the tempo of Nate’s thumping heartbeat. 

And Nate thinks of wedding rings.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to try writing warm-ups!! this one i really liked, so i'm posting it here :) i actually don't have a song in mind for this fic, so your ears are safe... this time. >_>
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed!! pls have a nice day <333333


End file.
